Harry Potter and The new rise of the Dark Arts
by Alexandra Riddle
Summary: Yet another year at Hogwarts, Harry meets three other girls (one who has mysterious plushies) and everything starts going wrong, Harry gets threats that his friends will be killed if he doesn't join Voldemort, but Harry doesn't after a mysterious dream ab
1. Chapter One

It was 11:55 that night on privet drive and Harry Potter was silently working on his homework, he had to do it when his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin were asleep. Every once in a while Harry would think of what life would be like if he lived with his godfather, Sirius Black.A little over a year ago Harry was close to getting a real home, but his one chance slipped away like a rat. (Literally)  
  
At 11:58 Harry closed his text book and stared at his lumonous alarm clock.  
  
11:59, his eyes kept darting to the window, hoping he would get something from his friends, or his godfather.  
  
12:00, Finally, Harry's birthday, he fell down on his bed, to find 4 owls sitting on it, one from Ron, one from Hermione, one from Hagrid and one from Siri-... no not from Sirius, it was from someone he didn't know. Where was Sirius's? What if something happened to him? Harry thought of terrible things that might have happened to him, Dementors, something might have found him!  
  
"GET DOWN HERE AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" Came Harry's aunt's voice from downstairs, Head still spinning with questions about what might have happened to Sirius, he went downstairs Harry dragged himself downstairs, though very hungry, having to follow Dudley's diet, (Which by the way wasn't working) Harry wasn't feeling up to eating.  
  
"YOU!" Uncle Vernon snapped "Telephone!"  
  
Harry picked up the telephone, hoping it was not Ron, last time he called he nearly blew up the telephone by yelling into it.  
  
"Hello?" Harry said cautiously  
  
"Harry!" came Hermione's voice from the other end  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said "I thought it was Ron"  
  
Hermione giggled, she obviously heard about it. "I just wanted to say Happy Birthday"  
  
"Thanks Miony" Harry said and he looked at his Aunt and Uncle, they were watching his every move, he lowered his voice "I havent heard from Sirius for awhile" from the sound of it, hermione was looking around to make sure she was alone too.  
  
"You think he's okay?" Hermione said, her voice lowered too.  
  
"Not sure, I hope so"  
  
"Are you gonna stay on all day?!" His Uncle yelled  
  
"Gotta go Miony, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express" and he hung up.  
  
"Since when do you..." Uncle Vernon searched for a word instead of saying 'wizards' "Your kind use telephones?"  
  
"That was Hermione, her parents are mug-er... normal"  
  
Aunt Petunia's scream was heard from the garden and they all rushed out to see what was the matter.  
  
A giant black shaggy dog was ripping up Aunt Petunia's garden.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry said excitedly, this was a MUCH better present than anything bought in a store. Sirius was tearing up every flower in the garden, except, coincedently, the Lillies.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE" Uncle Vernon was yelling at the dog that was Sirius, who stopped instantly, tore up one more flower, gave a letter to Harry and ran off.  
  
Harry's uncle didn't notice that Harry got a letter so Harry ran upstairs to read it:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry I didn't get you a present, but I couldn't get to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, I was sort of busy, so, I was in the neighborhood and decided to give you something better, I'll see you soon!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sirius  
  
"In the neighborhood?" Harry said 


	2. Chapter Two

A month passed and the next thing Harry knew he was on the Hogwarts express talking to Ron and Hermione, laughing every once in a while at what Sirius did.  
  
"Excuse me, can I si- ahhh nevermind" a girl with red hair said  
  
"Whats the matter?" Hermione said  
  
"N-nothing" The girl said staring at Harry "I'll find somewhere else to sit, it's okay"  
  
"No, no, it's okay, you can sit with us" said Hermione  
  
The girl sat down, as far away from Harry as possible, still staring at him.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said, "This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger... do I know you? you look familliar"  
  
"Oh uh, I'm Alex, Alex uh..." She looked around the compartment, Harry could tell she was doing some quick thinking "uh... Alexandra Heartilly"  
  
"You forgot your last name?" Ron said sarcastically  
  
"Uh I'm just nervous," Alex said as two other girls came in "Oh hey Mel, hey T,"  
  
"Harry...Potter?" The girl with dark brown hair said, sounding as nervous as Alex "Alex!" she nodded her head towards Harry who was looking at Ron and Hermione for help, but Ron was looking as confused as him.  
  
"I know!" Alex said through clenched teeth "Harry you're the seeker for Gryffindor right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said slowly  
  
"cool, we're the new Chasers, I'm Tierney" The girl with light brown hair said  
  
"I'm Melanie" The other girl said "We better be going, Right Alex?"  
  
"Uh yeah bye guys!" Alex said and they left  
  
"That was strange..." Ron said  
  
"Yeah almost as strange as you!" Hermione said  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"So Harry do you know if Sirius is okay?" Hermione said, and Harry burst out laughing "Obviously he is..." Ron said, looking at Harry as though he were crazy  
  
"Sorry... don't ask" Harry said, trying not to laugh  
  
"Wasn't planning to" Ron said "Any idea who the new defense against the Dark arts teacher is?" He said, taking a chocolate frog and stuffing it in his mouth  
  
"Hopefully a non-evil one" Harry aid  
  
"Hopefully not another brainless git"  
  
"He was NOT a brainless git Ron!!" Hermione said  
  
"He would have let Ginny DIE just t-" Ron began  
  
"Will you two shut up, we're here" Harry said, he was sure this would be another repeat of the Scabbers(*DIE*)-Crookshanks incident.  
  
The giant Hogwarts castle came into view and Harry Ron and Hermione could hear people yelling "WOOHOO!!" and singing songs.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron got off the train, Hermione asked them to wait for her, she had to wait for everyone to get off the train (She was a prefect) Harry and Ron waited there and saw a girl struggling trying to drag three trunks full of stuff.  
  
"You DO know you didn't have to bring your intire house right?" Ron said with a laugh  
  
"Oh It's not" Replied the girl, Harry recognised her as the girl who looked really familliar to him "Lets see, thats my hogwarts trunk," She pointed to the smallest one "Thats my Acoustic Guitar" She pointed to a trunk much bigger than her hogwarts trunk "And thats my electric guitar"  
  
"Oh So you're muggle born!" Hermione said  
  
"Nope, pureblood, see ya" and she left.  
  
The Last of the students got off and Ron, Hermione and Harry got onto the last carrige  
  
"Whats the square root of 169?" Ron said after a long silence  
  
"Could that have come anymore out of nowhere?" 


	3. Chapter Three

"Hey, it was too quiet, so I asked a Percy question"  
  
"A Percy Question?"  
  
"You know those really annoying questions that annoyingly smart people memorize the answers....to.... sorry Miony" Ron said while Hermione glared at him  
  
Tthe Carrige stopped infront of Hogwarts and all the students climbed out and Harry noticed the same red headed girl from the train, Alex, jump out of the carrige in front of Harry's and hug one of the teachers yelling "REMMIE!"  
  
"A student hugging a teacher, thats not something you see everyday, but I'm sure Hermione would want to hug Lock- OW!" Hermione had jabbed Ron hard in the ribs. Harry hadn't noticed this, he was looking around at the somewhat spooky looking castle, he had always felt like this was home, but right now he wanted to get back on the train and go back to the Dursleys.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked cautiously  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah sorry.... I'm okay" Harry said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is it just me or are there more teachers here this year?" Ron said as they entered the great hall  
  
"They aren't all teachers, see, Mad-eye Moody's here, I'm sure he isn't a teacher, Hey look! Professor Lupin's back," She lowered her voice "Isn't that Sirius?" she said pointing to a shaggy black dog next to Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"Yeah...." Harry said tonelessly, not even seeming excited about it  
  
Ron put down his fork, "Okay whats wrong? this is getting annoying, whats wrong!"  
  
"Nothing, really Ron, I'm just sort of tired"  
  
"The sorting hasn't even started yet! come on Harry stay!" Hermione said, in hopes of cheering him up  
  
"I'M TIRED!" He half-yelled and left the Great Hall as everyone stared at him, including the teachers.  
  
"Aurora Sage" Harry said blankly to the Fat Lady, Hermione had told him the password over the summer. Harry walked into the common room and went straight upstairs, instead of making him happy like hogwarts usually did, it made him angry, he wanted just to destroy it and leave. Horrible ideas going around in his mind, Harry fell asleep.  
  
In the Middle of the night Harry was awoken by the sound of a guitar. Angry, Harry went downstairs to tell the person to shut up and let him sleep.  
  
"Will you shut up, some people are trying to sleep!"  
  
"J- Harry! you scared me," Alex said looking up from her guitar, her friend tierney was next to her singing."oh yeah sorry bout the guitar, I sorta havent played for a while and-"-a dog that was sleeping next to the fireplace barked-"Oh Shut UP Sirius!" Harry and Alex both said, Alex's eyes became wide and she ran upstairs.  
  
"Quidditch Practice tomorrow!" Tierney said excitedly  
  
"Yeah sure whatever" Harry said, a yell that had a hint of laughter in it was heard from the girls dorm and next minute Alex and Melanie came downstairs, said "Mako Squall!" and left again, along with Tierney.  
  
Shaking off the peculiarity of what just happened, Harry sat down in a chair next to the fire.  
  
"Hey Sirius" Harry said in the blank tone he had been using the entire night.  
  
Sirius transformed into his normal self.  
  
"Oh gee thanks for telling me to shut up" Sirius said, smiling, he no longer looked like the skeleton with filthy matted hair, but he looked alot like the handsome man that was laughing hysterically at Lily and James Potter's wedding.  
  
"Sirius, I'm not in the mood" Harry said, staring at the fire  
  
"I saw that at the feast, I was just talking to that girl, Alex, she was worried" Sirius said calmly  
  
"Okay all of a sudden everythings about her huh?" Harry snapped  
  
"Wow slow down James" Sirius said jokingly  
  
"SIRIUS SHUT UP!" Harry hated being reminded of his parents when he was in a bad mood  
  
"Sorry Harry," Sirius said apologetically "So, whats up?"  
  
"It's nothing" Harry said, still staring at the fire  
  
"according to all the Potters I hung around with lets see... you would say nothing then jump into this huge-" Sirius Began  
  
"It's about what happened last year, you know, before that I would always be happy to come here, now, I just want to destroy this castle and everything in it"  
  
Sirius looked really worried "Harry, what happened last year wasn't your fault you couldn't have stop-"  
  
"It wasn't my fault Sirius? If I wasn't in the triwizard tournament Cedric wouldn't have died and Voldemort wouldn't be strong again!"  
  
"Harry, Harry, Har-"  
  
"Don't say Harry, you'll sound like Lockhart" Harry said, laughing a little to himself  
  
"Harry, you couldn't have prevented that, I mean, thats like saying if James didn't marry Lily she wouldn't be dead,"  
  
"But one good thing came out of that, Voldemort was destroyed, anything good come out of this? no."  
  
"Harry this is the exact opposite of that night,"  
  
"You can say that again"  
  
"In the way that" Sirius continued, in a tone that tried to show Harry it wasn't what he was thinking "Voldemort was destroyed then and I was put in Azkaban, this time..." Harry listened, was Sirius saying that he was free? "Voldemort is strong again, but I have a better chance of getting free, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Snape is a spy for Dumbledore-"  
  
Another laughter scream from upstairs "SMARTLEWINDOW!" said the voices  
  
"Anyway..." Sirius continued "Even though I dont trust him, he'll be able to get enough proof that I am innocent, even though he Seriously doesn't want to... er- no pun intended"  
  
Harry laughed  
  
"Now get up to bed, you have Quidditch practice tomorrow, oh and a quidditch hint from James, if you lose a game, DONT snap your broom in half."  
  
"My Dad snapped his broom in half?"  
  
"Many times, it helped though that the Potter family owned half the WORLD and could easily buy new brooms, how he became head boy is beyond me."  
  
Harry smiled, and went back upstairs to bed. 


	4. Chapter Four

"Harry Wake up!" Ron said in the morning throwing a pillow at Harry  
  
Harry caught the pillow and put it over his head "What do we Have first?" He groaned  
  
"Harry whats up, you're acting all depressed, and it's making me depressed!" Ron said  
  
"Sorry Ron, I guess I'm still trying to convince myself it wasn't my fault" Harry said  
  
"It wasn't," Ron said, knowing exactly what Harry meant  
  
"I know, but it doesn't seem like it though" Harry said  
  
Harry and Ron got dressed and went downstairs to find Hermione talking to the girls Harry has seen one too many times, and was getting annoyed that they kept showing up around him.  
  
"ITS A GIRL VERSION OF PERCY!" Ron said, pointing at Alex wearing a prefect badge and glasses "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said "Be nice!"  
  
"So you think I'm Percy huh? Not Charlie?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked"How do you know Charlie?"  
  
"Oh no not this story again" Tierney said, putting her face in her hands  
  
"Anyone who knew the Potters knew Charlie Weasley" Alex laughed  
  
"What?" Harry said  
  
"oh nothing, I knew your parents, but don't ask me questions about them, it'll ruin your life like it has mine, oh and I know Percy cause I first met him when he was four and told Sirius to shut up so he could concentrate" Alex said as Ron looked at her, confused  
  
"So Potions first right? I cant wait" Tierney said  
  
"You're confusing" Harry said as they all walked out of the portrait hole  
  
"Just trying to keep the Marauder spirit alive!" Melanie said with a smile  
  
"You should see us on sugar" Alex said  
  
"They are NOT my friends, I do NOT know them and they have no control of me whatsoev-" Tierney said staring at Alex and Melanie but was interrupted as a dog barked  
  
"Sirius!" They all said, and Ron Hermione and Harry stared at Tierney Alex and Melanie  
  
"Old friend we er-" Melanie said  
  
"We helped Sirius out of Azkaban" Tierney said simply Harry looked thunderstruck, here were three girls he had never met and they helped Sirius out of Azkaban, he had met them a day ago and already owed them his life.  
  
They arrived at potions on time (Which tierney said was a first for her) and sat down waiting for Snape, but he didn't get there, instead, five minutes later a girl, no older than 18 walked in, Harry (And Ron too seeing the look on his face) Recognised her as Fleur Delacour, a former Beaubaton student and one of Harry's old opponents in the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"Good morning class" She said in a heavy french accent  
  
Hermione looked disaprovingly at the dreamy look on Ron's face  
  
"I am your Potions teacher, Professor Delacour" She continued "I 'ope you will forgive me if I don't teach ze way Professor Snape did"  
  
Harry was Glad Snape was gone, he had the feeling that since Voldemort's return to power, He would get more pains in his scar and Snape would mock him for it  
  
"That class was great!" Ron said as they left  
  
"Oh really? Tell me one thing you remember" Hermione said  
  
"Er...." Ron said, trying to remember  
  
"That reminds me!" Alex said, she took out an ordinary muggle Agenda and started writing in it "Memo to self: Get everyone in the school to say the word Marche-de-vie"  
  
"Marche-de-vie?" Ron said  
  
"One check for Ron," Alex said as she checked off Ron's name on the agenda "Yup, marche-de-vie, it means walk of life in french, wanna know what flight-of-death is in French?"  
  
"Sure!" Ron said, wanting to impress Fleur  
  
"VOLDEMORT!" Alex shouted in Ron's face and he fell over as everyone except Hermione laughed  
  
"Thats not funny Alex!" Hermione said Seriously  
  
"Well it's true, thats one reason why he chose that name" Tierney said, sounding like Hermione The rest of the day was practically uneventful other than an insane dog (A.k.a Sirius) jumping out at them every once in a while, and the Aurors patrolling the hallway and-  
  
"PERCY?!" Ron said Suddenly as they were walking down the hallway "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I am here to see the headmaster, Ministry of Magic buisness, now if you'll excuse me," Percy said, and he walked past them and headed for the dungeons  
  
"Uh Percy?" Harry said "Dumbledore's office is that way" he pointed to the opposite direction  
  
"Oh right," Percy said and headed in the direction Harry was pointing in  
  
"Percy's head of department now right?" Hermione asked Ron  
  
"Yeah and he wont shut up about it, I'm beginning to wish he was just a prefect instead"  
  
"Percy? back here? I think I'd die from point lossage" said Tierney "I used to run into things and he'd take away 15 points!"  
  
"Thats because you would destroy half the school in the process" Melanie said  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"VOLDEMORT!" Alex yelled in Ron's face again, he twitched and fell over  
  
"Stop that!" Ron said, getting up  
  
"Sorry, it's fun to see how you react, you twitch, it's fun!" Alex said laughing  
  
"Twitching is NOT fun! I've learned that from you" Tierney said angrily  
  
"That was NOT my fault, it was the first spell that came to mind!" Alex retaliated  
  
"You have a mind? thats more than I can say" Melanie said  
  
"Are we gonna go to lunch or not, I'm starving" Harry said, in a much better mood than before "Can you pass the honey?" Melanie asked at the Gryffindor table  
  
T: "Honey? is that what you call Per-"  
  
Mel: "I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"  
  
T: "Yeah and now you have two people who look like him your lover and your  
  
best friend!"  
  
Mel: "I DO NOT LOVE HIM! SHUT UP OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOU LIKE R-"  
  
T: *gasp* "You wouldn't!"  
  
Mel: "I would!"  
  
Alex: "Mel I wouldn't talk he'd hate u for the Spider teddy-"  
  
Mel: "Alex you swore to Secrecy!"  
  
Alex: "And T I don't think he'd like you much if I told him the Acid-"  
  
T: "THAT WAS YOU!"  
  
Alex: "And of course Charlie is still mad at you cause Norbert flew off!"  
  
T: "HEY HE TOLD ME I COULD GIVE NORBERT A SUGAR CUBE!"  
  
Alex: "It's called sarcasm T, ask mel she should know that after loving Fred  
  
and-"  
  
Mel: "I DID NOT!"  
  
Alex: "And you couldn't tell them apart! 'oh hey george!' 'I'm Fred'  
  
'well ur George now'"  
  
Mel: "THEY LOOK EXACTLY ALIKE!"  
  
T:"Thats why they call them identical twins Mel!"  
  
Mel: "Hey at least I'm not a mini Hermione!"  
  
T: "I'M NOT THAT BLOODY SMART! No offense Hermione,"  
  
Hermione: "None taken"  
  
T: "I LEAST I DONT LEAVE MY BOOKS LIEING AROUND!"  
  
Mel: "THAT WAS NOT MY BOOK THAT WAS ALEX'S BOOK!"  
  
Alex: "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE'D TRIP OVER IT?!"  
  
T: "WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT SOMEONE MADE AN ILLEGAL ANIMAGI POTION!"  
  
Alex: "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU'D TRIP OVER SOMETHING MISS  
  
CLUMSY-OF-THE-CENTURY!"  
  
T: "CLUMSY-OF-THE-CENTURY?! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO TRIPPED OVER RANDOM MUGGLES  
  
INTO BARRIERS AT KINGS CROSS STATION TRYING TO GET TO BEAUXBATONS?!"  
  
Alex: "THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!"  
  
T: "OH YEAH 'Oops sorry miss, I just tripped over your feet and ran into a  
  
wall!'"  
  
Alex: "SUGAR CUBES TO A DRAGON?!"  
  
T: "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP BRINGING THAT UP?! "  
  
Alex: "WOULD YOU RATHER I BROUGHT UP THE SPIDER TEDDYBEAR!"  
  
T: "THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT THAT WAS MEL'S FAULT!"  
  
Alex: "AND THE ACID POPS?!"  
  
T: "THAT WAS YOU!! I'D NEVER DO THAT TO HIM, I LIKE HIM!" gasp "YOU KNEW I  
  
WAS GONNA SAY THAT!!!"  
  
Mel: "SHE DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT BUT I'M SURE IF SHE WAS  
  
GONNA SAY THAT YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN!"  
  
T: "DONT BRING THOSE PILLS UP!"  
  
Mel: "IT WASN'T A PILL IT WAS A POTION!"  
  
T: "DONT YOU DARE BRING UP POTIONS AGAIN!"  
  
Alex: "ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU RAN INTO THAT POTION!!! I WAS MAKING IT FOR  
  
SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"  
  
T: "I USED MY ANIMAGI FORM FOR SOMETHING USEFUL!"  
  
Alex: "YEAH SPYING ON YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND IS USEFUL!"  
  
Mel: "AND TIERNEY'S ANIMAGI FORM COULD HAVE BEEN A PIXIE LIKE SHE THOUGHT WHEN SHE SAID SHE WAS TURNING INTO ONE!"  
  
Tierney: "HEY I HAVE THE SCAR FROM WHEN ONE OF LOCKHART'S PIXIES BIT ME!!!"  
  
They said all of this very fast, and Harry surprisingly understood every  
  
word, but thankfully for Tierney, Harry thought, Ron looked like he didnt  
  
understand any of it.  
  
"Do you guys always act like this?"Hermione asked  
  
"You should have seen us after the Lockhart Pixie incident" Alex said  
  
grinning  
  
"I REALLY WAS TURNING INTO A PIXIE!" Tierney said  
  
"Good Job T now everyone knows that we're-" Melanie began but Tierney  
  
covered her mouth  
  
"No one was able to understand us, so shut up" she said  
  
"Right.... now bak to lunch" Ron said  
  
"I second that" Harry said and started eating  
  
"Miony u gonna eat?" Ron said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes  
  
"I'm just thinking" Hermione said looking up at the ceiling (Which was  
  
cloudy gray and every once in a while a Fork of lightning would flash across)  
  
"This is new?" Ron said  
  
"No, really Ron, don't u think its strange?" Hermione said  
  
"That you're thinking? No,"  
  
"No, Percy" Hermione said  
  
"Yeah Percy's strange" Alex said  
  
"You guys I'm serious!" Hermione said  
  
"No, Sirius is over there" Melanie said pointing at Sirius  
  
Hermione looked annoyed, Harry noticed this so he decided to defend her.  
  
"So Percy was here, he's head of the department now so whats the problem?"  
  
"He was Head boy, that means he would know where Dumbledore's office is, so  
  
if he was going to see Dumbledore, why was he headed for the dungeons at  
  
first?" Hermione said, looking nervous  
  
They all went quiet.  
  
"Well yeah but, Percy's the last person to act strange" Melanie said "I mean  
  
he's PERCY"  
  
"Percy the Perfect Prefect" Ron said  
  
Alex stayed quiet, but Tierney definitely didn't  
  
"Maybe he likes Fleur!" She said grinning evily  
  
"Aww he doesn't like Penny anymore?" Melanie said  
  
"Things have been weird ever since Voldemort's come back" Harry said, and  
  
Tierney and Ron flinched "Like over the summer, Dumbledore sent me all my  
  
school stuff and sent a letter saying he didn't want to me to go to Diagon  
  
Alley, and-" Harry stopped, everyone at the Hufflepuff table was glaring at  
  
him  
  
"Yes, He's always had the scar and He's always looked this handsome" Tierney  
  
said to the Hufflepuffs  
  
"Tierney, it's obvious why they're glaring at him, and it wasn't his fault, I  
  
was there, I saw the whole thing. It-was-not-him" Alex said  
  
"You were there when Voldemort-" Harry began and Ron and Tierney flinched  
  
"Oh come off it!" Alex said  
  
"You were there when he came back to power?" Harry said looking at Alex  
  
"Uh.... did I just say that? Oh look at the time, quidditch practice! BYE!"  
  
And she ran out of the hall.  
  
" don't worry bout her" she said, her accent hard to understand "shes always  
  
running off when she says..." she trailed off  
  
"t, people can barley undeerstand u sometimes with that accent, go talk to  
  
semus!"  
  
Tierney attempts to say something but stops her self and just scuffs. she  
  
caughs something thats sounded like "git".  
  
****  
  
That night at quidditch practice, (which happened to be four hours later)  
  
They were having tryout for who should be keeper  
  
"I don't think we should get a new keeper!" Melanie said  
  
"Are you MAD?!? do you WANT the Slytherins to win?" Fred said  
  
"No, she just doesn't want someone to replace W-" Alex began  
  
"ALEX!!!" Melanie yelled at her  
  
"You guys we've already had our fight for the day" Tierney said  
  
George was looking thunderstruck at the stands "I'M GONNA DIE!!!" He said  
  
suddenly  
  
"What?" Harry said  
  
" I j-just saw the g-grim!!" He said, his face livid with terror, Fred looked  
  
horrified too  
  
"Oh..." Harry looked Relieved, he thought George had seen Voldemort "is that  
  
all"  
  
"IS THAT ALL?!" George yelled "HARRY ARE YOU MAD?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THE  
  
GRIM IS?!"  
  
Alex gave a loud false cough that sounded like "Sirius"  
  
" Don't WORRY Fred," Tierney said "It's my dog, it's not the grim" Fred and  
  
George looked relieved  
  
"By the way, I'm george, not Fred" George said  
  
"I knew that" Tierney said, fooling no one  
  
"Okay You three" Harry said abruptly while Fred and George were busy watching  
  
tryouts for the new keeper (They were only watching one extremly pretty girl  
  
with long black hair) "How do you know Sirius?"  
  
"Alex made me twitch" Tierney said,  
  
"And this has to do with Sirius.... how?" Harry asked  
  
Alex looked around to make sure no one was listening "Well, I think you've  
  
already guessed that I knew your parents, so obviously, I knew Sirius and  
  
Remmie Lupin as well,"  
  
"Remmie?"  
  
"Thats what "Lillerz" called him" Melanie said, "I've had to listen to too  
  
many stories Alex has told me about the Marauders,"  
  
"Yeah well anyway, like most people, I HATED Sirius after Lily and James  
  
died, but I think it was in my first year when I met Sirius again-" Alex  
  
continued  
  
"But he was in Azkaban" Harry said, thinking they were all mental  
  
"I know.... well it wasn't my fault, I have this habit of retaliating when  
  
someone wakes me up"  
  
"Thats the understatement of Hogwarts's life" Tierney said, Harry looked  
  
bewildered  
  
"Well anyway, Tierney woke me up to tell me she fell into my ani- uh Potions  
  
homework... anyway I retaliated in the 2nd worse possible way...." Alex said,  
  
looking like she was afraid everyone would hate her,  
  
" She used crucio on Tierney" Melanie said  
  
"MEL!!" Alex said looking angrily at her friend "Well, you can guess what  
  
happened after that, Tierney screamed so hard and Dumbledore coincedentally  
  
was walking by the portrait hole at the time and heard, well, Fudge was there  
  
too, and they sent me to Azkaban where I shared a cell with Sirius, of course  
  
I remembered what he did and started to try and kill him, with the  
  
combonation of me using all my strength to kill him, and the dementors  
  
draining my powers I fell back and Sirius took the advantage to explain it to  
  
me, and after that Tierney, Mel and I have been trying to help him out, and  
  
we succeeded!"  
  
Harry looked bewildered.  
  
"We're NOT Mental Harry, and yes I can read minds cause SOMEONE put mind  
  
reading pills in my vitamins" Tierney said looking at Melanie  
  
"How many times do I have to say IT WAS A POTION!"  
  
"WE'VE ALREADY HAD THIS FIGHT TODAY!" Alex yelled  
  
"Well Excuse moi" Tierney said  
  
"I don't take French" Melanie said  
  
"Well I do, I went to beauxbatons for half a year" Alex said proudly  
  
"You went to beauxbatons because you found another barrier at kings cross!"  
  
Melanie said  
  
"Hey! Platform 2 and 5/9 rules!!" Alex defended. While Melanie and Alex were  
  
fighting about beauxbatons Tierney took the oportunity to tell Harry that  
  
they always fight like this, it shows that they are still friends, and if  
  
they don't fight one day to be very VERY afraid. " we like to remember the  
  
good old days...." she trailled off, apperently deep in thought, then sed, "  
  
we've been best friends all our lives, we seem like freaks, but get to kno us  
  
and u'll understand better." she grabed her broom hit alex over the head and  
  
flew off to bother fred or george.  
  
******** 


	5. Chapter Five

That night Harry was waiting for Sirius to come into Gryffindor Tower, this  
  
day was probably the strangest yet, at least five aurors including Sirius  
  
followed him around everywhere, Harry thought this was pointless, because  
  
Voldemort could never get into the castle, could he?  
  
"Hello again Harry" Sirius said reminding Harry forcefully of Professor  
  
Dumbledore "So, anything unusual happen today?"  
  
"Other than Tierney Alex and Melanie and Aurors following me around, no not  
  
really, my scar was twinging a bit all day, but I'm sure it's nothing"  
  
Sirius though looked like he thought is was something. "Who else other than  
  
Hermione, Ron and the Teachers were you around today?"  
  
"Um, Alex Melanie and Tierney, er... Percy Weasley, er..."  
  
"Did you see Malfoy at all?" Sirius asked  
  
"Nope" Harry said simply  
  
"Then it must have been, nevermind, she'd hurt me"  
  
"Who?" Harry asked  
  
"Er... did I mention I have to go er.... REMUS!" Sirius hurried out of the  
  
Gryffindor tower and Harry heard footsteps  
  
"Good evenin Harry" Said a voice in a heavy irish accent, it was Tierney  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"Just thinking" Harry said, "What about u?"  
  
"I am doing my astronomy homework" Tierney said, putting a telescope near an  
  
open window  
  
"I'm looking for Sirius" Alex said surpressing a laugh  
  
"He just left," Harry said  
  
"Not Sirius, SIRIUS" this totally passed Harry "The Dog star, it's called  
  
Sirius and its part of the constellation of a dog," Alex said, setting up  
  
what looked to Harry like a normal muggle computer  
  
"Whats the matter Harry?" Tierney asked "You look worried"  
  
"Nothing, my scar is just hurting a bit" Harry said, rubbing his scar,  
  
Hermione and Ron then came down  
  
"Oh, it's you two again" Ron said, looking at them with a scared look on his  
  
face  
  
"Yes it's us VOLDEMORT!" Alex said, saying the last word in his face  
  
"Will you STOP saying that" Ron said getting up  
  
"Sorry, I'll be right back, I left my astronomy book in the dorms" Tierney  
  
said, and left  
  
"Does she always talk like that?" Ron asked  
  
"Well, we have lived in Ireland for a very long time, surprisingly I still  
  
have my british accent" Alex said jokingly in an American accent "but  
  
really," She said, back to her normal british accent "she does sometimes talk  
  
in a british accent, you'll understand what she says soon" she said, now  
  
putting plushies of a Dog, a wolf, and a deer on her computer monitor  
  
"That computer is not going to work" Hermione said matter-of-factly, Ron  
  
groaned someothing that sounded like "Hogwarts a history" "Muggle computers  
  
and electronics don't work at Hogwarts, haven't you read Hogwarts a History?"  
  
"Why do I need to? I know more about Salazaar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor  
  
than I want to" Alex said, now bewitching the plushies to move around "But  
  
last time I was visiting Charlie, I asked him if he could ask his dad if I  
  
could bewitch this computer to run on magic and he said yes" Ron was looking  
  
at the computer confusedly  
  
"Wheres Melanie?" Harry asked looking around  
  
"Oh she went to see if Percy's still here, she's obsessed with Annoying him,  
  
or any prefect for that matter" Alex said, turning on the computer "Oh yeah  
  
Ron, congradulations on getting the position of keeper on our team, I think  
  
Fred and George were dissapointed that that 7th year girl didn't get on the  
  
team"  
  
Melanie and Tierney came running in.  
  
"HARRY!" Melanie said looking horrified "We found this," She showed Harry a  
  
letter written in red ink  
  
"It's from..." Tierney said, looking more horrified than anyone, her irish  
  
accent turned to nearly a british one "You-know-who" 


	6. Chapter Six

Everyone gasped, Harry took the letter, he noticed it was written in blood,  
  
not ink.  
  
"Potter-" Harry read "I got one of your friends on my side. you're next, or  
  
another one of your friends will pay"  
  
Tierney started pacing, talking fast in a different language Harry didn't  
  
understand  
  
"dia coisenuich Harry! AOISH! Doilgheas Harry, dia coisenuich! Harry Aoish!  
  
We're aoish! We're Aoish!"  
  
Harry, who didn't seem as scared as most of them whispered to Melanie  
  
"What is she SAYING?"  
  
"It's Gaelic, 10 years I have lived in Ireland and I still don't understand  
  
it" She said, still looking horrified at the letter  
  
Alex was holding one of the "live" Plushies so tight that it looked like it  
  
was going to die "W-what does he mean, 'I have one of your friends on my  
  
side' I thought Ron and Hermione were your only friends" Alex said timidly  
  
"They are..." Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione  
  
"Harry you KNOW we would never join you-know-who" Hermione said  
  
"I know, but who would they mean?" Harry asked  
  
"You don't think...." Melanie said, snatching the dieing plushie out of  
  
Alex's deadly grip "That Sirius or Remus-"  
  
"Sirius or Lupin?! Are you Mad? You know how much they both hate Voldemort,"  
  
Harry said, Ron and Tierney flinched "when they found out Wormtail was a  
  
death eater they would have killed him"  
  
"But who would it be then?" Ron asked, then they all looked at the three  
  
girls, Alex grabbing the plushie again  
  
"YOU THINK WE'RE THE ONES?! WE'D PROBABLY KILL YOU KNOW WHO FIRST!" Tierney  
  
yelled  
  
Alex hugged her plushie tighter  
  
"I'm going To go tell Sirius," Harry said, still staring at the girls as  
  
though if he turned his back they would stab him  
  
"We're coming too," Ron said, He and Hermione followed Harry  
  
"US TOO!" Alex yelled grabbing all her plushies and running after them,  
  
Tierney and Melanie trailing behind  
  
"You guys" Melanie said "We helped Sirius out of Azkaban, how can you think  
  
we're with You know who?"  
  
They got to Professor Lupin's classroom where the Aurors, Lupin, and Sirius  
  
were talking, well Sirius was listening, his name wasn't cleared yet and so  
  
he stayed as the giant black dog  
  
"Hey Remmie!" Alex said as they entered, The Aurors were staring at all of  
  
them.  
  
"Uh we were just in Gryffindor tower and we found this" Harry said putting  
  
the note from Voldemort on the table, the Aurors stared at it.  
  
"Where did you find this Harry" Lupin asked  
  
"We found it in the Library pinned to the bookshelves with this" Melanie said  
  
and Handed them a silver star shaped object.  
  
"Alright, you may leave Harry," Lupin said "You three were the ones who found  
  
this letter right?" he said to Alex Melanie and Tierney  
  
"er... right" Alex said hugging her plushies tighter.  
  
"Don't worry, you aren't in trouble, yet," Dumbledore said  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione left, Hermione and Ron kept looking at Harry as though  
  
he would die any second now.  
  
"Perfect huh?" Harry said in a strangely calm voice "I think I'm safe then a  
  
letter, WRITTEN IN BLOOD is sent to me"  
  
"Hermione," Ron said "Why aren't you wearing your prefect badge?"  
  
"Oh um, I don't have to wear it at night, I mean it IS midnight" Hermione said  
  
"You were at the Library earlier tonight right?" Ron continued  
  
"Yeah....." Hermione said slowly  
  
Harry thought he knew what Ron was thinking, yes, that star thing DID look  
  
like a prefect badge, but Hermione was the LAST person to join Voldemort, but  
  
then again, Harry had learned to suspect the least likely person. 


	7. Chapter Seven

For the next two weeks, Ron was convinced that the person who left the note, and the person Voldemort spoke of in the letter was Hermione. Harry tried to point out to him that Hermione was muggle-born, therefore it was very unlikely that she would be a follower of Voldemort.  
  
"Harry, with all the weird stuff that happens around you, I've learned to suspect the least likely person, and right now, thats Hermione" Ron said when Harry pointed out the prefect badge could have been a Slytherin Prefect's.  
  
"Hermione's a Gryffindor Ron!" Tierney said, defending Hermione.  
  
"So was Peter but that doesn't seem to slow *Him* down" Alex said, then caused the entire Gryffindor table to stare at her when she banged her head against the table.  
  
"Don't ask, muggle movie" Melanie said "Harry's right though, Hermione's not the only Prefect, I mean MALFOY is a Prefect"  
  
"Does Malfoy ever go into the Library? No, come on guys, it's obvious!" Ron said, and they all heard a sob from the other end of the Gryffindor table, Hermione left the Great Hall crying.  
  
"Good job Ron, Troll scene take two" Harry said sarcastically  
  
Alex laughed. "We'll make a marauder out of you yet!' She said Happily  
  
"I'm gonna make sure she's alright" Melanie said, and followed Hermione  
  
"You think everything's Hermione's fault Ron!" Harry said angrily  
  
"No I don't!" Ron said Defensively  
  
"Third year; you thought her cat ate scabbers" Harry said, before Ron could say anything he continued  
  
"Same year, she was trying to save me from Sirius and you got mad at her for-"  
  
"Hold it! Rewind and freeze!" Alex said, and they all stared at her "Scabbers is Pettigrew, Hermione's cat nearly *ate* Pettigrew and Ron got mad at her because he thought her cat ate Pettigrew... DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"  
  
"Alex calm down! We didn't know he was Pettigrew at the Time!!" Harry said  
  
"GRR!" Alex said as everyone inched away from her.  
  
Tierney, Alex and Harry went to go make sure Hermione was okay, Ron didn't want to come, he was convinced she was a death eater. Alex and Tierney went into the girls bathroom where Hermione was and two minutes later, they emerged looking pale.  
  
"Harry come quick" Tierney said shakily, Harry entered the bathroom, and what he saw nearly made him pass out.  
  
Hermione and Melanie were on the floor, unconcious or dead, Harry couldn't tell, they were drenched in their own blood, there was another note, again, written in blood, which Harry had the feeling, was Hermione's or Melanie's.  
  
Potter- They aren't dead, but if you want them to live next time, join me and become a death eater, we will have unstoppable power Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry looked up from the letter. "Get them to the Hospital wing, I have to find Sirius" he said, and left  
  
What if Voldemort was still in the school? What's Ron gonna think now? Harry's mind raced, it had only been a month and a half, and he was already getting death threats! It would be his fault if anyone in this school got hurt, how could he be so stupid? He should leave Hogwarts or something, but harry wouldn't join Voldemort, at times he would think about it but whenever he thought of that, he thought of his parents, what would *they* think?  
  
Harry found Sirius in the trophy room (In his animagi form) scratching up "T. M. Riddle"'s award. "Sirius?" Harry said shakily, he was worried about Hermione and Melanie, not so much Melanie, since he didn't know her that well, but she *was* his friend now  
  
"You okay Harry?" Sirius asked, seeing the look of terror on Harry's face, "Whats wrong?" Harry gave him the letter "Melanie and Hermione! they-" he began, but Sirius cut in, in a very hurried voice  
  
"Harry go back to the commonroom and stay there! Don't touch anything, Voldemort might try to catch you off guard" Sirius said, and ran off 


End file.
